Archelaus
Moderator Mod |affiliation = Knights of Camelot Knights of the Round Table |base of operation = |identity = |citizenship = |marital status = Single |class = |education = |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |weight = |eyes = Purple |hair = Blonde |unusual features = |occupation = Pokémon Trainer Knight |class = Ulta Guardians |badge = |preferred type = |owned pokémon = Gardevoir Infernape Garchomp |chartheme = |battletheme = |laststand = }} , formally Admin is the main protagonist of Pokémon Brilliant Diamond & Pearl ''and the major role of Pokémon Storybook: Chaos and Cosmos movie, ''Volcanion and the Legend Awakened. Archelaus is a human male knight of Camelot, a member of the Knights of the Round Table, and the unofficial Pokémon Champion of the Albion Leagues. Considered one of the most exceptional combat tachicians, would be valued by King Arthur as a extraordinary member. Archelaus was born into a wealthy family in Sinnoh, named after his mother while his younger sister Mod was named after his father, Moderator before taking on the name of his great-grandfather. Born in Alstroemeria near Hearthome City, Archelaus was like his mother, raised to become a Pokémon Trainer, where at the age requirement was given Gardevoir by his mother. It's tradition for a member to evolve a Kirlia into a Gardevoir to hand it down to their next offspring, but would also be given a starter Pokémon by Professo Oak gaining a Chimchar. Ever since then, he trained with his Pokémon, fought through the gyms and went into the Sinnoh Pokémon League where he'd defeated Sinnoh's Elite Four, but was defeated by Sinnoh's champion, Cynthia Shirona. After being defeated by Cynthia, Archelaus decided to head to Albion, the possibly largest region in the world, compromised by eight nations, the only region that has such governments. Entering Albion, he went through the Gyms with flying colors his three Pokémon, defeated Elite Four, and the Albion Champion, Arthur Pendragon, the . However, he refused to take the title as Albion's Champion, and hoped to became part of the Knights of Camelot. Arthur agrees and made him not only a Knight of Camelot, but a knight in the Round Table. After becoming a knight, he'd continued on his journey in discovery, eventually rencounering Ash from Sinnoh, where he'd soon went to Alola and became a faculty member the Melemele Pokémon School as its mathematics and science teacher. Eventually he'd soon would have a great part in helping Ash and Lillie in saving her mother Lusamine. After dealing with the Ultra Beasts, Lusamine then suggested the creation of the Ulta Guardians and became one of the first members. Abilities & Skills Expert Tachician & strategist: Admin has been shown to been a extraordinary tachician and strategic planner. Throughout his travels in Sinnoh, Admin has demonstrated the capacity of analyse and thought out various if plans before enterign to battle. Even within a battle itself, he does not fail to study the trainer he's facing alone with their Pokémon. He memmorizes their weaknesses, their strengths and how they do battle. It was stated by Cynthia if his Pokémon was stronger, she'd surely be defeated due to the fact his strategies to her were night-perfect. Expert Unarmed Combat: Admin is shown to be a highly skillful combatant against Team Galactic, even going so far to be on par with fighting natured Pokémon such as Lucario. He's skillful to exercise into unarmed combat with such makes him a designated threat to Team Galactic. Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Masters